The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
An electrostatic latent image developing toner that has excellent low-temperature fixability and thus is favorably fixable even when heating thereof by a fixing roller is kept at a minimal level, is preferable in terms of energy efficiency and device miniaturization. However, a toner having excellent low-temperature fixability typically includes a releasing agent, such as a wax, that has a low melting point. Therefore, when a toner having excellent low-temperature fixability is stored at high temperatures, aggregation of the toner tends to occur. Furthermore, a toner having excellent low-temperature fixability tends to suffer from a problem of high-temperature offset occurring due to the toner adhering to a heated fixing roller.
In order to combat the above problems, a dry toner has been considered. The dry toner contains at least a modified polyester (i) as a binder resin and a wax. In the toner, wax particles having a dispersed-phase diameter of 0.1 μm to 3 μm compose at least 70% by number of all wax particles.